


Ранние пташки

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: О суровых буднях профессора Снейпа и профессора Поттера.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 22
Collections: Переводы фиков switchknife





	Ранние пташки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891837) by switchknife [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



> **Беты перевода** : Netttle, kasmunaut  
>  **Примечание** : фик переведен на «Снарри-фест 2010» на челлендж №5: снарри-кинк

Снейп, вопреки ожиданиям, ужасно готовил. Этот неприятный факт выяснился, когда домовые эльфы устроили забастовку — а всё Гермиона со своим дурацким отделом равенства волшебных созданий. Гарри неуверенно двинулся на кухню — глаза слезились, а стекла очков были в жирных пятнах от волос Снейпа. Надо бы наложить на них очищающее заклинание после завтрака.

Завтрак.

И что же, черт возьми, у них будет на завтрак? Уехав от Дурслей, Гарри торжественно поклялся никогда не брать в руки кухонную утварь, но на стряпне Снейпа он больше и дня не протянет. Кому-то может показаться, что Снейп, много лет помешивавший зелья и дозировавший ингредиенты, приобрел хоть немного базовых кулинарных навыков, но дегустация зелий окончательно убила все его вкусовые рецепторы. (Исключение, пожалуй, составляла только Гаррина кожа — Снейп, кажется, выяснил, что она вполне съедобна.)

На кухне было слишком светло, и это раздражало; Снейп, уже одетый, одиноко сидел за маленьким круглым столом. Гарри сердито на него посмотрел. Он всегда думал, что Снейп не из ранних пташек, но тот, конечно же, будто назло опровергал все его представления. Каждое утро, даже в каникулы, он вставал в семь утра, в восемь уже был одет. Гарри же с трудом выползал из постели за пару минут до завтрака — ну, когда вообще был завтрак. Чертовы домовые эльфы. Хорошо хоть, что студенты уже разъехались по домам, иначе им пришлось бы столкнуться с массовыми голодными смертями. Ну а преподавательскому составу приходилось справляться собственными силами.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Гарри. Ему хотелось произнести это с сарказмом, но зевок все испортил.

Снейп что-то проворчал в ответ, шурша страницами «Ежедневного пророка», будто говоря: «Я не в настроении разговаривать, Поттер».  


Вот сукин сын. А вчера ночью он был довольно-таки разговорчивым. Если судить по всем его «Да, Гарри, да, вот здесь, да».

Гарри развернулся к шкафу, одну за другой открывая дверцы. Сахар. Молоко. Чай. Хлеб, всего пара кусочков. И…

…всё.

Гарри разинул рот. А потом, когда до него дошло, перед глазами поплыло.

Отлично.

Замечательно.

Это случается слишком уж часто.

Он медленно повернулся, стиснув руки в кулаки, и пробуравил Снейпа взглядом. Тот с подозрительно невинным видом пил чай мелкими глотками.

— А что, — выдавил Гарри, — случилось с яйцами?

Снейп даже не оторвался от газеты.

— А, — он даже не потрудился напустить на себя смущенный вид, — мне нужна была скорлупа.

— Скорлупа? — Гарри так сильно сжал зубы, что они заскрипели.

— Да. Будильник сегодня звонил в пять утра — ты что, не слышал? Скорлупа необходима для омолаживающего эликсира Поппи. Я встал, чтобы добавить ее вовремя.

Омолаживающий. Эликсир. Поппи. Он всех. Просто. Убьет. Нахрен.

Ну да.

Снейпа — уж точно.

Гарри потянулся было за своей палочкой, а потом повернулся к шкафчикам и досчитал до десяти. Не помогло, и он досчитал до двадцати.

— Я думал, — выдавил он через несколько секунд, — ингредиенты лежат в другом месте.

— Обычно да. Но тут нужно было внести непредвиденные поправки…

— А нельзя было заняться этим позже?

— Нет, только если тебе не хотелось проснуться от взрыва нескольких галлонов гноя бубонтюбера.

Гарри застонал и стукнулся пару раз головой о шкафчик.

— Ну, не ной, Поттер. Лучше иди позавтракай.

«Чем?» — хотелось простонать Гарри, но он знал, что это бесполезно.

Он расправил плечи, вскинул голову и с видом человека, стоически терпящего самую страшную в мире пытку, взялся за хлеб.

Несколько минут он жевал невкусный черствый хлеб, потом потянулся за кувшином с молоком и с громким стуком поставил его на стол. Молоко пролилось, и Снейп поднял бровь.

— Сегодня пойду за продуктами в Хогсмид.

Снейп кивнул, не отрываясь от газеты.

— Заодно купи взрывчатое вещество громамонтов.

У Гарри отпала челюсть. Ну и нервы. Не человек — кремень!

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Силой делу не поможешь. Когда доходило до выяснения отношений, кто-то из них всегда оказывался заколдованным или проклятым, и Гарри просто устал от этого. А еще очень хотелось есть. Он подумал, не написать ли диетологическую брошюру, вроде тех, что пачками лежат у аптеки в Косом переулке, — «Жизнь с Северусом Снейпом. Как быстро похудеть».

Гарри фыркнул. Снейп снова не поднял взгляда; он был все так же увлечен все той же чрезвычайно занимательной заметкой в «Пророке». И Гарри задумался: почему он читает эту газету, раз так ее критикует? Ха. Возможно, чтобы поупражняться в сарказме. Снова фыркнув и приготовившись, что Снейп оторвется и спросит «Поттер?», Гарри налил в стакан молока и выпил. Молоко, свежее и холодное, скользнуло по горлу, смывая застывший там комок разочарования. Гарри пожирал своего любовника взглядом поверх круглого стола — наглухо застегнутый жилет, гордый разворот плеч, твердые губы.

О-о-о.

Он поймал себя на том, что жадными глотками поглощает молоко, и с тревогой отставил стакан. Черт! Все так же хотелось есть, а Северус небрежно согнул ногу, и темно-серая ткань сильно обтянула бедро. И не только бедро.

У Гарри, которому теперь совсем не хотелось пить, учитывая недавно выпитое молоко, тут же пересохло во рту.

Очень-очень хотелось есть. А раз всему виной Снейп, будет справедливо, если он организует Гарри какой-никакой завтрак.

Гарри осторожно и почти бесшумно отставил стул. Встал. И тихо, по-кошачьи, подкрался к Северусу.

Уловка не совсем удалась, потому что в животе громко заурчало (и Гарри тихо чертыхнулся), но Снейп, по-прежнему погруженный в свою газету, кажется, ничего не заметил.

А потом немного развел обтянутые темно-серой тканью колени, и Гарри понял: он попался.

И ему дали разрешение.

Уже усмехаясь в открытую, Гарри опустился на колени перед Снейпом, стоять на скользкой кухонной плитке — непросто, но у Гарри уже был опыт такого рода. Стыки между плитками больно врезались в колени, Гарри сморщился и подумал, что, возможно, все кончится тем, что у него останутся шрамы.

Но это неважно.

Гарри не сводил взгляда со своей цели — он знал, что глаза у него сейчас блестят, как во время погони за снитчем.

Северус еще шире развел ноги. Он, как обычно, был сговорчив в том, что казалось секса, но оставался полным ублюдком во всем остальном. Гарри провел руками по крепким бедрам и пришел в восторг от того, как сжались в ответ мышцы. Он глянул, смотрит ли Снейп — в конце концов, мало у кого была возможность увидеть Гаррину лохматую макушку с такого ракурса, но Снейп не бросил на него ни единого взгляда, взял чашку и спокойно из нее отпил.

Вот сукин сын.

Так вот как, он хочет поиграть, да?

Вновь обретя решимость, Гарри вытянул правую руку и прижал ее, гладкую, теплую, к паху Снейпа.

И потер. Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Вниз.

Его ладонь нагрелась, он почувствовал, как член твердеет под прикосновениями (эти нежность и сила никогда не переставали удивлять Гарри), и тут он услышал небрежный шелест страниц над головой.

— Какую чушь пишут. Какую чушь!

И тут Гарри пришло в голову: придется сжечь все экземпляры «Ежедневного пророка» до единого. Сжав зубы, он решил, что всевозрастающие запросы гормонов (нет, желудка!) все-таки побеждают, расстегнул пуговицы на брюках Снейпа и просунул туда руку.

Снейп дернул бедрами, и Гарри усмехнулся, аккуратно вынимая его член; провел рукой по всей длине, по знакомой паутине вен. Член был красивый, тяжелый, налившийся кровью, он выделялся на фоне его бледной ладони. Такой красивый, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

Северус задышал глубоко, и Гарри снова взглянул вверх: но пальцы опять абсолютно спокойно держали «Пророк», без всякого видимого напряжения, напоминая Гарри о том, что ему нужно довести дело до конца.

«Пусть только посмеет сказать, — подумал Гарри, — что я несерьезно отношусь к своей работе».

Он подался вперед, обхватив Снейпа за бедра, и бережно взял головку в рот.

Снейп не смог сдержать удивленный стон, его бедра напряглись, но дрожь скоро прошла, и Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем невозмутимо перевернуть следующую страницу.

Его жест был вполне понятным. Это еще не все.

Ха. И Гарри продолжил, думая от том, какой горячий и мягкий его рот, и улыбался каждый раз, когда Снейп непроизвольно вскидывал бедра.  


Следующие несколько секунд слились воедино, в горячую тишину, иногда прерываемую приглушенными вздохами, и Снейп невольно двигался в такт с Гарри. Гарри закрыл глаза и вздохнул: все было так легко, знакомо, во рту тепло и горько, и вот наслаждение, растекающееся по всему телу, по спине, сворачивающееся в жаркий ком в животе, достигает члена. Гарри едва не пропустил момент, когда «Пророк» был с шорохом отброшен в сторону; он едва замечал что-либо, кроме бархатистого тепла во рту, губы натянулись и, кажется, вот-вот потрескаются от напряжения, но он все равно отчаянно хотел ощущать нежный соленый вкус головки. Однако Гарри совсем не улыбалось утром страдать от боли в горле и хрипоты, и тем более не хотелось получить от Помфри на педсовете очередную дозу леденцов от кашля, поэтому он размеренно сжимал член Снейпа у основания, придерживаясь заданного ритма. Снейп слабо двинул бедрами, и головка потерлась о нёбо — Гарри вздрогнул и застонал, дрожь волной передалась телу Снейпа. Голову наполнил гул, в ушах застучало, Гарри не мог больше ни о чем думать, он просто чувствовал, как поджались яйца Снейпа, как запульсировал его собственный член, как холодит дорожка слюны, остающаяся на члене каждый раз, когда Гарри от него отрывается. Он едва заметил, что Снейп задышал тяжелее, но не ускорил темп, двигаясь так же медленно и практически мурлыча от удовольствия. А вот и завтрак.

Но он сразу почувствовал, как Снейп нежно положил пальцы (все еще теплые, ведь он держал в них чашку) ему на затылок, погладил по волосам так же нежно и в том же ритме, в котором Гарри ласкал его член. Гарри задрожал от этого прикосновения. Даже когда Снейп выгнулся и грубо схватил его за волосы, застонав и кончив Гарри в рот, и Гарри едва не подавился, но да, он продолжал жадно высасывать его, пока член не обмяк, и потом стал облизывать его, пока Снейп снова не застонал, не потянул Гарри за волосы, что-то бормоча, но Гарри не разобрал ни слова, оглушенный собственным пульсом. Сперма остывала на его подбородке, и Гарри подался назад, неохотно отпуская член Снейпа, а потом вновь потянулся к нему и насухо вытер подбородок о темные волосы в паху, а потом и слизал с них сперму, наслаждаясь тем, как щекотно губам. Запах, густой, мускусный и просто восхитительный, заставил его член отчаянно дернуться, но он даже не обратил внимания, потому что работа еще не сделана. Он должен заставить Снейпа сказать… должен…

— Гарри, — позвал кто–то будто издалека, — Гарри, — но Гарри не хотелось уходить, не хотелось вылезать из этого кокона; он по-прежнему тыкался носом в эту восхитительно пахнущую кожу, касаясь губами опавшего члена.

Снейп тихо хмыкнул и дернул Гарри за волосы еще нетерпеливее, Гарри поднял лицо: блестящие глаза, раскрасневшиеся щеки и алые губы, просто воплощение распутства. У Снейпа перехватило дыхание, он поднял Гарри (ему следовало гордиться, что мозги еще работают) с колен — и когда он их успел так ободрать? Гарри оказался на коленях у Снейпа, тот обхватил его за шею, провел рукой по телу и скользнул под сорочку, лаская гладкую кожу живота и обхватывая его член.

Гарри заскулил.

Северус улыбнулся — очертания его губ казались уже не такими твердыми и жестокими — и жарко прошептал ему на ухо:

— Может, небольшое вознаграждение?

С таким же успехом он мог сказать все что угодно, потому что весь мир для Гарри сосредоточился на почти болезненном жаре в паху.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал кто-то, — пожалуйста…

И эта чудесная рука, кажется, прислушалась к просьбе, потому что стала двигаться быстрее, деловито и уверенно, знакомая ладонь и костяшки, и их форму Гарри знал слишком хорошо. «Да, — думал он, — ДА», и, задыхаясь, касался губами шеи Снейпа, ладонь двигалась все быстрее и быстрее, другая рука прижалась к его спине, под ночной рубашкой, удерживая. «Да», и его бедра задрожали, «Да», и Гарри крепко обхватил ослабевшими руками Снейпа за плечи, и «Не отпускай, пожалуйста, о да», его бедра дрожали, пока он со стоном кончал, сильно и сладко, и «Да», и «спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, так горячо, о да, спасибо», и перед глазами плясали звезды, калейдоскоп белого и зеленого, он опустил голову на плечо Снейпа, будто у него совсем не осталось сил, опустошенный и счастливый, а в это время глубокий голос что-то мурлыкал ему на ухо, и этого ему всегда будет мало, всегда.

Теплые губы прошлись по его подбородку, по колючей щетине. Другая рука вытирала его подолом ночной рубашки. Гарри слепо потянулся к этим губам, коснулся языка, на котором остался вкус чая, Гарри медленно отвечал на поцелуй, чувствуя, что бедра его все еще движутся навстречу Снейпу, хотя оргазм уже давно прошел, и рука со спины переместилась на шею, притягивая его еще ближе к этим влажным требовательным губам.

Они сидели так еще долгое время, даже когда бедра Гарри перестали подрагивать и он прекратил цепляться за плечи Снейпа. Они сидели, едва отрываясь друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, и снова погружаясь в глубокий омут. Подбородок Гарри был мокрым от поцелуев, и он наконец подался назад, чтобы вдохнуть глубже, и в голове стало ясно, яснее не бывает, и все было просто прекрасно, и он нежно гладил спину Снейпа.

Северус откинул голову на спинку кресла, его губы блестели от слюны. Лицо было абсолютно спокойным. Гарри медленно моргнул, чувствуя себя расслабленным и немного сонным. Он видел, как Снейп улыбается, закрыв глаза.

— Я сожгу нахрен этот «Пророк», — словно издалека услышал Гарри свой голос, но сказанное обрело смысл, только когда Снейп фыркнул. Гарри ухмыльнулся, увидев скомканную и брошенную на стол газету, и Северус сказал:

— Уверен? По-моему, он сослужил нам хорошую службу.

У Гарри просто отпала челюсть, когда он понял все коварство снейповского замысла.

— Ты… ты…

— …гений, — торжествующе закончил Северус.

— Ублюдок.

— Мы оба стоим друг друга. — Снейп снова улыбнулся, и Гарри понял, что ему не слишком хочется возмущаться.

— Ублюдок, — все равно повторил он, просто так, Северус согласно промычал и столкнул Гарри с колен.

Гарри встал, ноги подгибались, в голове все перепуталось, и… фу. Только посмотрите на его ночную рубашку.

— Ох, — проворчал Снейп, вставая и потирая бедра. Он бросил на Гарри кислый взгляд. — Ты уже давно не пушинка. В следующий раз так не делай.

Гарри засопел.

— Ага. Ты вообще-то сам меня… Ой, — он моргнул, увидев красные полосы и царапины на коленях. Кожу пощипывало.

Северус заглянул под Гаррину помятую рубашку.

— У меня есть мазь, — он махнул в сторону ванной.

— Что, специально для следов от плитки?

— От царапин и синяков, придурок.

Гарри провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул:

— Мы что, вернулись к игре «сам дурак»? — но на сердце странно потеплело.

— Только потому, что ты этого заслуживаешь, — огрызнулся Снейп — или огрызнулся бы, но его губы предательски дрогнули. Он махнул на грязную Гаррину рубашку. — Может, снимешь уже?

— Что? — Гарри опустил взгляд и застонал — с каждым движением липкая холодная ткань прикасалась к коже… б-р-р. — Чертовы домовые эльфы все еще бастуют.

— Ну и что. Парочка очищающих чар…

— У них очищающие чары лучше…

— …и все будет в порядке. — И Северус заторопился в ванную.

Гарри моргнул ему вслед. Ну вот. Очень мило. Но разве они уже…

— Ну? — раздраженно позвал Снейп.

— Что — ну?

— Педсовет, вот что, — уточнил Снейп, будто говорил с ребенком. — Ты что, забыл? А мне опять нужно в душ — да и тебе, ленивец эдакий, тоже бы не помешало хоть раз помыться.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и двинулся в спальню, вспомнив, что педсовет назначен на одиннадцать.

— Лучше так, чем мыться дважды. — Он стянул ночную рубашку. Снейп как раз снимал жилет, под которым обнаружилась влажная от пота рубашка. Снейп кинул на него оценивающий взгляд.

Хм. Ну, в конце концов, Гарри не был разочарован тем, как прошло это утро.

— Я есть хочу, — пробормотал он, взяв два полотенца, и побрел в ванную, в животе снова урчало.

— На педсовете будут сэндвичи, — за его спиной сказал Снейп, и на сердце Гарри потеплело от этой мысли.

— Отлично! — сказал он, пытаясь замаскировать облегчение сарказмом. — А то ты меня голодом уморишь.

— О, я так не думаю, — протянул Снейп, открывая дверцу душа и включая воду. — По-моему, сегодня я накормил тебя досыта.

— Эй. — Гарри отбросил полотенце и последовал за Снейпом с мстительным блеском в глазах, пар клубился вокруг них и почти скрыл от него фигуру Снейпа. — Ты за это заплатишь, сукин сын, — прорычал он и прижал Снейпа к стене, впиваясь в улыбающиеся губы поцелуем, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы оказываются в его мокрых волосах и медленно проводят по плечам.

* * *

Через полтора часа, с мокрыми волосами и в чистой одежде, Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер ввалились на педсовет с пятиминутным опозданием. Ну, это Гарри ввалился — и тут же кинулся к тарелке с сэндвичами, в то время как Снейп спокойно зашел и сел, аккуратно расправив мантию, рядом с ухмыляющейся мадам Хуч. Трелони, как обычно, не было.

Дамблдор кашлянул:

— Северус, Гарри. Вы к нам присоединились. Как мило с вашей стороны.

Северус холодно кивнул и, избегая взгляда Дамблдора, хрипло сказал:

— У меня… у меня была срочная работа. Простите, Альбус.

Хуч с трудом удерживала на лице спокойное выражение, а Минерва старательно изучала лежащие перед ней бумаги. У Флитвика был излишне оптимистичный вид, а мадам Помфри, услышав голос Снейпа, тут же встрепенулась и потянулась к своему черному чемоданчику.

— Горло болит? Вот, — она вытащила пузырек, — погода нынче неважная, неудивительно, что у всех простуда. Вот, возьми. Принимай дважды в день, и тебе полегчает.

В маленькой ладони Поппи флакончик с блестящими шариками казался совсем крошечным.

Тут кто-то закашлялся, и все повернулись к Гарри Поттеру, он давился сэндвичем и крепко прижимал руку ко рту.

— Гарри? — обеспокоенно спросила Поппи, ее беспокойство очень дисгармонировало с не свойственной Флитвику ухмылкой и желанием Хуч немедленно почесать свой нос.

Гарри покачал головой, его лицо залил румянец, глаза блестели; и Северус кашлянул, вновь привлекая к себе внимание Поппи.

— Спасибо, Поппи, — мрачно проскрипел он, его уши покраснели. — Я… возьму их.

— Помни, дважды в день!

— Дважды в день.

— А может, и чаще, — заявила Хуч и тут же вскрикнула, когда Макгонагалл пнула ее под столом.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри пришел в себя и дожевал последний сэндвич, а Минерва бегло просмотрела свои записи. Флитвик успокаивающе погладил Хуч по руке.

— Ну и отличненько, — кашлянул Альбус, а Снейп все так же не сводил взгляда с пузырька в своих руках. — Гарри, насчет уроков защиты в следующем семестре…

**Конец**


End file.
